The Rise of Evil: One
Allegiances of WonderClan Leader: '''Oatstar - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. '''Deputy: Skyfeather - A black tom with white patches, blue eyes and a feathery tail. Medecine Cat: Scarstripe - Grey tom with scars down his back and green eyes. Apprentice: '''Maplepaw '''Warriors Ottersplash - Dark brown she-cat with splashes of white and lime green eyes. Apprentice: '''Dapplepaw Thistlethorn - Grey splotched tom with dark blue eyes. '''Apprentice: '''Avalanchepaw Lightfur - Cream she-cat with slightly darker paws and face and brilliant blue eyes. '''Apprentice: Fleetpaw Breezeripple - Golden she-cat with rippling tabby stripes and dark green eyes. Apprentice: Wolfpaw Winterberry - White she-cat with ginger splotches and pale blue-grey eyes. Apprentice: Spottedpaw Hopeheart - Grey she-cat with green eyes. Apprentices Dapplepaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and underbelly and dark green eyes. Avalanchepaw - White and gray tom with deep blue eyes. Fleetpaw - Tortoiseshell tom with pale amber eyes. Wolfpaw - Small grey she-cat with white paws, tail-tip, V on chest and clear blue eyes. Spottedpaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Maplepaw - Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Queens Swiftstream - Brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, going to have Oatstar's kits. Moondapple - A beautiful calico she-cat with long fur and amber eyes, going to have Thistlethorn's kits. Kits Elders Thornpelt - Tom with yellow eyes and a brown tabby pelt. Cats Outside WonderClan Pathway to Frozen Star (Star) - Sandy brown she-cat with darker brown flecks and blue eyes. Dance of Bounding Fawn (Fawn) - Sandy brown she-cat with darker flecks and forest green eyes. Fangstar - Black tom with black eyes, leader of GorgonClan. Prologue Dance of Bounding Fawn leapt along the narrow mountain path. She loved to run, and was a prey hunter for her Tribe because of this skill, but now she was running to keep her mind off what had just happened. Fawn's littermate and only brother, Splash in Stream, had just been sacrificed to appease the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Such a thing had only happened twice before. Fawn had dared to speak out against the sacrifice, and not only had Splash still been killed, but Fawn had been banished from the Tribe for daring to speak against their warrior ancestors. Stoneteller had said that she was dead to the hearts and minds of her tribemates, which meant that not Fawn was racing along a narrow ledge of rock, trying to find the Clans. Stormfur had spoken to her in secret before she left, and he had told her to seek out the four Clans in the forest. "Fawn, wait!" called a voice behind her. "Wait for me!" Fawn spun around and confronted the owner of the voice, her other littermate, her sister Pathway to Frozen Star. "Star, you can't come with me. I've been banished, you know that." "Yes, so have I." Star retorted. "And I'm coming anyway. I want to help you find the Clans like Stormfur said." Fawn frowned, but secretly she was glad to have her sister along with her. "Come on then." Fawn said playfully, and the two sisters set off once again on their dangerous journey. The home of WonderClan lies beyond the edge of WindClan territory. If Leafpool and Crowfeather had travelled further when they ran away, they would have reached WonderClan territory. They live there alone, untroubled by border skirmishes and fights over prey. Oatstar, leader of WonderClan, left his den and stretched under the sun. He had had a troubled night, with dreams of his past haunting him. Kits played around his paws in a puddle of blood, and he saw the wide, dead eyes of the only cat he had ever killed. Shuddering, Oatstar turned his face to the sun, but the images were still there, seeming to be imprinted on his brain. "Good morning, Oatstar!" Skyfeather, the young deputy of WonderClan, said brightly, his cheerful voice helping to chase away Oatstar's dark thoughts. "Morning, Skyfeather." Oatstar replied, but his attention was on the three beautiful young cats walking across the clearing. Oatstar's three daughters had only recently been made warriors. Breezeripple and Winterberry had been given their first apprentices two moons ago, and Oatstar had promised Hopeheart that one of Moondapple's kits would be her apprentice. "Morning, father," Hopeheart called across the clearing. "We're going on a hunting patrol." Oatstar dipped his head in acknowledgement and watched as Breezeripple and Winterberry called Wolfpaw and her sister Spottedpaw before all five cats left camp. "Skyfeather, I'm going to lead another hunting patrol, with Ottersplash, Thistlethorn, Dapplepaw and Avalanchepaw. I want to see their training. They will be old enough to be warriors in a couple of moons, and I am worried that they are not ready, especially not Avalanchepaw." Skyfeather nodded in agreement. "I believe Lightfur and Scarstripe are taking Fleetpaw and Maplepaw out for battle training, Oatstar, so I'd better stay behind and keep an eye on Swiftstream and Moondapple." Oatstar slipped across the clearing, and called to Ottersplash and Thistlethorn. "Fetch your apprentices, we're going on a hunting patrol," he called. Chapter 1 Dapplepaw bounded after her mentor through the grass. It was very long at this time of year, and Dapplepaw was having a hard time keeping up with her shorter legs. Her brother, Avalanchepaw, lagged behind. He hated all this running and hunting, being quite a lazy cat, except for when they fought in training. Then, he was the terror of all the cats he trained with, and almost the best fighter in the Clan despite his young age. Dapplepaw, on the other hand, wanted to be good at everything, and tried her hardest. "Come on, you two!" Ottersplash called over her shoulder. "Huh," muttered Avalanchepaw. "Just because her brother's the deputy she thinks she can boss us around." "Well, she is my mentor," Dapplepaw replied, and hurried through the grass until she tumbled out into a clearing. Fleetpaw and his mentor Lightfur were rolling around in the middle of the mossy clearing, practicing battle moves. Scarstripe and Maplepaw were just leaving, heading back to camp. Avalanchepaw brightened up at once, brushing past Dapplepaw and bounding over to Thistlethorn. "Avalanchepaw, why don't you and Fleetpaw train together for a bit," Oatstar ordered. Dapplepaw watched as her brother bounded over to Fleetpaw. The smaller tortoiseshell apprentice didn't look even a little bit nervous. Fleetpaw had a tendency to be rather arrogant. Dapplepaw watched as the apprentices stood facing each other, then suddenly Fleetpaw leaped. However, Avalanchepaw had anticipated his opponent's move, and he ducked low, letting Fleetpaw fly over him, then spun around and pinned Fleetpaw to the ground. "Hey!" called a cat, as Breezeripple, Winterberry, Hopeheart, Wolfpaw and Spottedpaw all arrived at the clearing. They looked as though they were in a hurry, and both Wolfpaw and Spottedpaw were out of breath and looked very tired. "We ran all the way," said Breezeripple. "There are strangers on our territory!" "What?" Oatstar gasped, then began to give orders. "Wolfpaw, Spottedpaw, Fleetpaw, Hopeheart, head back and warn the camp that we might be attacked. Breezeripple, Winterberry, wait here in case we chase the cats towards you. Lightfur, Thistlethorn, Ottersplash, Dapplepaw, Avalanchepaw, you're coming with me." Dapplepaw followed her brother and mentor as they hastened after Oatstar. Dapplepaw was excited and nervous about her first strangers. Her brother looked completely calm, and Dapplepaw envied his focus and concentration. The brush of fur startled her, and she glanced sideways to see Lightfur keeping pace with her. "Nervous?" Lightfur asked. Dapplepaw nodded. She liked Lightfur, even though the beautiful she-cat was a bit of an oddity in the Clan, as were her brothers. Thistlethorn, Lightfur and Scarstripe's mother had abandoned her tiny kits in the forest when they were just a moon old, and a WonderClan patrol had found them and saved their lives. Dapplepaw and Avalanchepaw were Clan born, but their parents were dead, so Dapplepaw had always felt a bond between her and Lightfur. "You'll be alright," Lightfur reassured. "I was terrified before my first battle." Lightfur's brother Thistlethorn bounded towards them as they ran. He was Avalanchepaw's mentor, and as nice a cat as his sister. "There might not even be a fight," he said firmly, determined to believe the best of everycat. Dapplepaw shuddered, remembering the fight with rogue cats that had killed her parents. Lightfur flicked her tail gently over Dapplepaw's ear, then all the cats skidded to a halt. Standing in front of them were two almost identical cats. Both were the same height and stature, skinny and hungry looking, both were she-cats, and both had sandy brown pelts with darker flecks. The only difference was that while one cat had blue eyes, the other had eyes of forest green. Dapplepaw thought that they looked quite young, and that they would be very pretty if they were not so skinny. "Please," one of them begged. Her voice carried a strange, yet pleasant accent. "Please, if you are the Clans, my sister and I need help. The Tribe has banished us. I am Dance of Bounding Fawn, and this is my sister, Pathway to Frozen Star. Please help us." Oatstar frowned. "My Clan is WonderClan, there are no other Clans living near us." Dance of Bounding Fawn looked worried, and turned to confer with her sister. She turned back to Oatstar, opened her mouth, and suddenly swayed and collapsed, her vivd green eyes rolling back in her head. "Dapplepaw," Oatstar ordered. "Get back to camp. We need help out here." Chapter 2 It was almost three days since Fawn and Star had been taken into camp. Scarstripe and Maplepaw were still busy looking after them. Dapplepaw had been busy training much of the time, so she hadn't seen much of the new arrivals. However, she had heard that in two days time, Oatstar was going to call a Clan meeting to decide whether or not Fawn and Star would be allowed to stay. "Hey, Dapplepaw!" a voice called across the apprentice's den. Dapplepaw sighed, and rolled over until she could see Wolfpaw standing in the doorway. The apprentice's eyes were wide with excitement. "Breezeripple says to find Thistlethorn right now, Moondapple's kitting early." Dapplepaw jerked awake at once, and sprang to her paws. Racing out of the den, she came across Avalanchepaw lying in the sunlight outside. "Avalanchepaw, where's Thistlethorn?" Dapplepaw gasped out. "Right here!" the tom called, nearby. "Moondapple's kitting!" Dapplepaw exclaimed. Thistlethorn dashed towards the nursery, Dapplepaw and her brother hard on his heels. By the time they reached the nursery, Scarstripe and Maplepaw were just sliding out. "She's fine, and has a tom and a she-kit. You should see her now," Scarstripe said. Thistlethorn slid into the nursery, and Dapplepaw followed. Avalanchepaw had been told to wait before visiting. Moondapple lay on her side in her nest. Beside her lay two tiny kits. The she-cat was a fluffy gray colour, her tiny eyes closed, and the tom was white, with black ears and paws. They were both gorgeous. Swiftstream was watching the little kits with a loving look on her face. Her own kits were almost due. Moondapple's kits were very small, even for newborns, Dapplepaw thought. She could just remember what Wolfpaw, Maplepaw, Fleetpaw and Spottedpaw had looked like when they had been born, and she was pretty sure they had been bigger than Moondapple's new kits. "Do you have names?" Thistlethorn asked. Moondapple nodded. "I'll name the she-cat and you can name her brother. Anyway, I was thinking Crescentkit." Thistlethorn nodded. "And I'd like to call the tom Starkit, after my brother." Dapplepaw frowned curiously. "I thought your brother was called Scarstripe?" she said in confusion. "My other brother," Thistlethorn replied. "He was in the forest with us when we were found, but he was too sick and weak, and he died just after we joined the Clan." "Oh," Dapplepaw said softly. She swiped her tongue over Moondapple's ear to say goodbye, and looked one last time at Crescentkit and Starkit before leaving. Chapter 3 Dapplepaw sat outside the apprentice's den washing her ears. She was waiting there with Spottedpaw and Wolfpaw. They all knew that Oatstar would be calling the meeting soon to decide Fawn and Star's fate. Both Tribe cats wanted to join WonderClan, even if it wasn't the Clans they had been trying to find. Now, Oatstar would choose. As Dapplepaw heard the cry, she bounded over to the nursery and stuck her head in. Crescentkit and Starkit had opened their eyes earlier that day, and Thistlethorn was always looking in on them. "Thistlethorn, Clan meeting!" Dapplepaw called, then headed over to her denmates. She sat beside them and turned her face up to the HighRock as Oatstar stood there, looking out over all the cats. "Cats of WonderClan. You all know how Fawn and Star came to be amongst us. Now, I tell you. I have made a decision, and both Fawn and Star will stay with WonderClan. They will not have to change their names, and from now on they are our newest warriors." Dapplepaw raised her voice, greeting the new warriors as every other cat in the Clan did too. She hoped that Fawn and Star would settle down to Clan life and really enjoy being Clan cats. "Dapplepaw!" Ottersplash called. "We're going hunting with Lightfur and Skyfeather." Dapplepaw nodded, leapt up and raced after her mentor. "Can I come?" Fawn asked shyly. "I was a prey hunter with the Tribe." Ottersplash exchanged a look with her brother, then the Clan deputy nodded. "Sure!" he said. "We could always use more hunters, especially now it's coming up to leaf bare." Fawn nodded, but she looked a little confused. Dapplepaw didn't have time to wonder about it, because Ottersplash was already running, and she wanted to keep up with her mentor. It didn't take long for Ottersplash to decide where they should be hunting. The group stopped, and split up. Dapplepaw crept stealthily over to some ferns, and crouched in them. She could sense something nearby, and, sure enough, a few heartbeats later, a mouse crept out from under some bracken. Dapplepaw snuck closer and closer, and then she pounced. Slapping her paws down on the mouse, Dapplepaw leant down and bit it's neck before it could make a sound. Dapplepaw glanced around to see what the others were doing. Lightfur was out of sight, Skyfeather had a squirrel, and Fawn was sneaking up on a bird. She leapt and pinned it down. "Good catch!" Dapplepaw called. She hoped that she could catch more, so that Ottersplash would see that she was ready to become a warrior. As the patrol set off for home, they heard the wail of a cat in pain. It sounded like it came from nearby, yet when they sniffed the air, they could scent nothing. "Come on," Skyfeather said. His eyes darted nervously from side to side. As Dapplepaw reached the camp, she heard a cat wail in grief. Looking anxiously around, Dapplepaw caught sight of a limp shape in the middle of the camp. She saw brown tabby fur, and Oatstar huddled nearby, opening his mouth to let out another wail. "Swiftstream," Dapplepaw heard Skyfeather mumble. Dapplepaw gasped, recognising the elderly queen. She hastened over to Spottedpaw. "What happened?" she asked. "The kits came, and there were four of them. Swiftstream was too old." "What about the kits?" Dapplepaw asked, shocked. "They're all alive, all four of them. Moondapple will look after them," Spottedpaw answered, her eyes dull with pain. Ottersplash hurried to press herself comfortingly against her daughter's fur, soothing her gently. Dapplepaw padded over to the nursery and slipped inside. Moondapple was there, with the kits beside her, all six of them. "Do they have names?" Dapplepaw asked. Moondapple nodded. "Swiftstream had already chosen the names she wanted." Dapplepaw swiped her tongue gently over Moondapple's ear, then headed out to get her some food. After dragging a large rabbit back to Moondapple, she joined the other cats in sitting vigil for Swiftstream. Oatstar was in shock. Dapplepaw could see it. His face was oddly slack and blank. Dapplepaw looked over the cats, and wondered why StarClan had sent them this disaster. Chapter 4 Dapplepaw spent a lot of time helping Moondapple over the next moon. With six kits, the young queen was having a lot of trouble. Starkit and Crescentkit were very sweet. Swiftstream's kits were Pepperkit, a ginger she-cat with cool green eyes, Bravekit, a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Shrewkit, a dark brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes, and Oakkit, a creamy brown tabby tom who was the only cat who had inherited his mother's dark blue eyes. They were a moon old when a disaster occurred. Thornpelt, the elder tom who had been Swiftstream's brother, was devastated by her death. In his roundabout way, he came to the conclusion that Swiftstream's kits were responsible for her death. And so, early one morning, when it was still grey overhead, Thornpelt staggered to the nursery. He crawled inside, and leapt on Moondapple and the kits. Before she could stop him, Thornpelt grabbed Shrewkit. He shook her little body, and ravaged it with his teeth until her dark brown tabby pelt was red with blood. Thistlethorn burst into the nursery, having heard Moondapple's cry. He fastened his teeth in Thornpelt's scruff and tried to drag him away, but the old tom dropped Shrewkit and fled. He ran out of camp and into the forest. Dapplepaw had been roused from her nest along with the other apprentices. The noise had woken them. Now, Dapplepaw hurried over to the nursery, seeing Thistlethorn leaving it with a kit between his jaws. Dapplepaw reached Thistlethorn, and saw that he clutched Shrewkit's mangled, battered, and definetely lifeless body. Dapplepaw cried out in shock and anger. Shrewkit had not yet been a moon old. Now her life had been snatched away from her. Dapplepaw slid into the nursery. Starkit and Crescentkit were huddled beside their mother. Pepperkit, Bravekit and Oakkit crouched slightly further away, their eyes round with shock. They had just seen their sister killed by their uncle, and they were traumatised. "Are you ok?" Dapplepaw asked Moondapple. Moondapple nodded, her amber eyes wide and her calico fur fluffed out. "Dapplepaw!" Ottersplash called from outside the den. Dapplepaw dashed out to her mentor. "We're going looking for Thornpelt with Thistlethorn and Avalanchepaw," Ottersplash said. She looked horribly sad, and Dapplepaw remembered that Thornpelt had been her mate, the father of her four kits, before he started to become unable to think clearly and went early to the elder's den. Dapplepaw followed the patrol through the forest. It seemed that she spent all her time running through the forest, although now it was different, as there was frost on the ground and the air was colder. "Stop!" Thistlethorn called. Avalanchepaw and Dapplepaw edged forward, and saw Thornpelt's dead body lying on the ground. "He must have frozen to death," Ottersplash whispered, grief-stricken. "No," Avalanchepaw said firmly. "Look at his neck. A cat killed him." Dapplepaw leaned in close and sniffed at Thornpelt's body. "I don't recognize that smell," she announced. "Let's get back to camp quickly," Thistlethorn ordered. "We'll leave Thornpelt here for now." Chapter 5 When they arrived back at camp, Thistlethorn told Skyfeather what they had found. "No cat is to leave the camp," Skyfeather ordered. "Avalanchepaw and Thistlethorn, you're on guard at the entrance. Dapplepaw and Wolfpaw, you're guarding the nursery. Spottedpaw, Fleetpaw and Hopeheart, you're guarding the medecine cat's den. Breezeripple, Winterberry and Lightfur, you're looking and listening if cats try to come in any other way. Star, Fawn, you're staying here in case they need extra muscle. Ottersplash, Oatstar and I will check around the camp for strange scents. Moondapple, Starkit, Crescentkit, Pepperkit, Oakkit and Bravekit, you will stay inside the nursery. Maplepaw and Scarstripe will stay inside the medecine cat's den unless it's an emergency." Oatstar nodded, backing up his deputy's orders without a word. Dapplepaw and Wolfpaw headed over to the nursery. Moondapple and the kits crouched nervously inside. "Don't worry," Wolfpaw said reassuringly. "We'll look after you." Suddenly, Oatstar, and Skyfeather burst back through the tunnel. Ottersplash was not with them. "Ottersplash...dead...ambush...Fa... Go...!" Oatstar gasped out. Avalanchepaw hissed and spat suddenly at the tunnel. A black cat strolled in. "Greetings, cats of WonderClan," he mewed lazily. "I am Fangstar, the leader of GorgonClan. I have come to ask you to join our Clan and become part of GorgonClan. The rest of my Clan is still journeying here. Will you join us?" No one said anything. "Come now," Fangstar said smoothly. "If you will join, tell me now." Still there was no answer. "This is what will happen to all you cats if you do not join me," Fangstar spat, his mood changing suddenly. He leapt for Oatstar, and, pinning the leader down, bit his throat. Oatstar jerked, then was still. Then, he came back to life with a gasp. Fangstar again leaned down and killed him for the last and final time. He looked at Oatstar's mangled body, and Dapplepaw thought she caught a fleeting look of sadness and pity cross his face, but before she could be certain, any pain he might have been feeling was wiped from his face. "You have six moons until my Clan arrives, then we will slaughter you all," Fangstar spat, then left. Dapplepaw looked down at the still body of their leader lying amid the shattered ruins of WonderClan, and wondered what they would do. They seemed to have no chance of defeating GorgonClan. We're all going to die! Dapplepaw thought. The scary thing was, she was most likely right. End of Book 1. Book 2 is called The Rise of Evil: Two. The whole series can be found here. Thanks for reading. [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']]''' Welcome to my Den''' Category:Zaffie's Fanfictions Category:The Evil Rising Saga Category:Fan Fictions